


Words, Words, Words

by paragadesluster



Series: Pouch of Pebbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, dueling nerds, tower antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragadesluster/pseuds/paragadesluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out, believe it or not, as an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words, Words, Words

It had started out, believe it or not as an accident.

Dorian had been leaning against the railing in the tower reading a book on elven history when the unthinkable happened. He dropped his book, and with an uncanny grace landed heavily on the unsuspecting Solas’ foot. Dorian didn’t say anything, still dumbstruck that HE – a man who practically worshiped the written word – had dropped a book. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Solas would think it was a personal attack to his person.

Solas stared at the book that had unceremoniously stubbed his toe, perplexed for a moment why someone would throw a book at him. He reached down and picked the tome up gingerly; a book on elven history. How quaint. An eyebrow quirked up as he looked over his shoulder and up to the second floor where a frozen Dorian now stood.

“Sorry about that, slippery fingers I guess. Ill come down and get it.” Dorian said snapping out of his daze. Solas smirked.

“No need.” He said flipping to the title page and using the quill he had been holding before hastily wrote something on the page. His face calm, he set his quill on the center table and then hurled the book back toward Dorian, the book arching beautifully in the air.

Dorian caught the book and opened to the first page.

“That was rude, throw me something worthwhile next time” the sentence read in Solas’ flowing script. Well he never, Dorian seethed, we’ll just see about that. Dorian turned on his heel and headed back to his chair, sitting down in a huff.

Looking to his right to the pile of books he had deemed not useful to the Skyhold library he picked up the small book entitled – The Maker and Me and opened it to the first page.

“Your bald head is reflecting the sunlight making it impossible to find suitable reading material, do dull it down with some powder or something would you?” He wrote quickly on the blank cover page.

Smiling triumphantly to himself he situated himself more comfortably in his armchair and then chucked the small pamphlet over the edge hoping it landed near Solas. After a moment he heard a small grunt of surprise from below from the pamphlet hitting its mark. Dorian couldn’t help the smug smile that lit up his face.

Never trade insults with a Vint.

Dorian – 1 Solas – 0


End file.
